Dragonball Z Reviesd: Son of a Namek
by Gohan Zero
Summary: First Saga: Summary: After Frieza. Before Trunks. No Garlic JR. yet. What if Piccolo decided that he want to make his contribution to the next generation?
1. Chapter 1

Saga 1: Son of a Namek

Summary: After Frieza. Before Trunks. No Garlic JR. yet. What if Piccolo decided that he want to make his contribution to the next generation?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my ideas and my characters. Don't own DBZ wish I did but don't.

Chapter 1

Decision Made

Piccolo hovered under one of the trees in the massive indoor sanctuary that was a part of Brief's home. Indoor sanctuary didn't quite cover it; it was more of a park, a small forest, and an 18 whole golf course in one. The most impressive thing was that they didn't crowd one another. Heck, there were even tame dinosaurs roaming the forested area. But none of those were what Piccolo had on his mind.

At the moment, the Earth born Namekian was trying to mediate, but was having little success. The tall Namekian warrior open one of his eye and looked out at his people. They were staying with Bulma until they could relocate to a new planet. He would normally not be anywhere near the civilization had it not been for his wanting to be near his people. His people, the term was both new and yet at the same time familiar to him. _Most likely Nail's influence,_ he thought silently to himself. He watched as the Namekian children play under the supervision of the adults. The elders were playing golf with Mr. Brief. They had taken quite a liking to the game, soon after Mr. Brief had taught them how to play. But Piccolo was paying them little to know mind. He was watching the younger Nameks play. Some were playing tag while others were playing poker (yet another game they learned on Earth). The way they acted reminded him of Gohan. The boy that had single handedly defeat the son of the Demon King, not with his fists but with his heart. Watching them made Piccolo feel strangely. He tried to blame this too on the fusion with Nail, thinking it was the reason he felt strange. But, deep down, he knew the truth, the feeling that Gohan had awakened, the young Nameks were amplifying. The tall Namekian wanted to have an heir.

He had been rolling the idea in his head ever since returning from Namek. He was looking the plus to the idea and there were several. First it would give Gohan someone around his age, well size who would not only be able to train with Gohan but could also be a friend to his young student. Since Namekians mature at different rate chance are that the kid would catch up to Gohan size and maturity in a within a year of hatching. Another advantage would be that there would be another warrior to protect the Earth. If the kid inherited Piccolo's strength, then the child would be a powerful ally to Earth. These reasons along with several others that were only known to Piccolo made him come to a simple conclusion.

Ending his mediation, Piccolo landed gently on his feet and slowly made his way out of the Capsule Corp compound. As soon as he exited out of the compound, he blasted off into the sky. His destination was the one place he had never wanted to go to. The very place his father was born. The place that housed one of the few people he, whether it was by genetic memory or his own feeling, couldn't stand. He flew off toward Kami's Lookout.

Kami's Lookout

As Kami stood at the edge of the Lookout, he knew something very important was about to take place. The fact that he sensed Piccolo heading in his direction was enough to tell him that. Kami had sensed a growing restlessness in his; well what should he consider Piccolo. He could be considered a son, a brother, a nephew, even his darker side. But, now was not time for contemplating such things Kami realize. Piccolo seemed to have come to some kind of decision and would soon be here.

Kami slowly back away from the edge of his lookout. Give Piccolo the space to land that he knew the Namekian warrior would want when he arrived. He didn't have long to wait. Piccolo flew up slightly above the Lookout before landing gracefully on its white tiled surface. Piccolo was just as Kami remembered him. He wore the same violet/dark blue gi he always had complete with sky blue sash around his waist and the strange brown boots that were only wore by Nameks. Topping off the outfit was his pure white cloak with weighted shoulder pads and turban also weighted. His arms were at his sides slightly hidden by his cloak, as he looked Kami strait in the eye. He looked calm and collected with a bit of annoyance that Kami knew was because he had come here for his advice or assistants. Which it was, Kami didn't know.

Just as Kami study Piccolo, Piccolo was studying him. Kami had also not change much sense Piccolo had last seen him. He wore the white robes that came with his position as God of the Earth with the symbol of the God of the Earth inscribe of the chest of it. The uniform was complete with the blue cloak that hung don't his back and the old wooden cane he held in his left hand. The wooden cane had been pasted down from the very first God of Earth to their successors. Not many knew, but the cane was actually magical, like many things on the lookout. The cane was much stronger than it appeared and also acted as a storage vessel for the **ki** of the current God. This, effectively, increased the reserves of the person wielding the staff by a large amount. As they stood there staring at one another for a long moment, it was Kami to first break the silence.

"Why Piccolo, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Kami asked in his low voice that held just a hint of sarcasm in it.

Piccolo snorted slightly, but didn't respond otherwise to the slight taunt by his guardian counterpart. In stead he got right to the point. "After a few weeks of contemplating, I have made a very important decision." Pausing slightly as if to find the right word for what he was about to say. "I have decided to become a father."

Terminology

**Ki**: The energy that almost all the fighters of earth use to increase strength and perform most there advanced techniques (energy blasts, flying and such).

Author Note:

Yes, I am back. I am rewriting this story so that I can hopefully make some improvements to it and maybe stay focused on it for a little while. The next chapter if I don't get distracted should be up by next Friday at the latest, sooner if possible. But I make no promises. This story take place roughly a week after the events on Planet Namek for those who didn't read the first one. This is an AU or alternate universe, so expect more changes and some original characters. Also expect some character to be different from the Dragonball Z. For those who didn't read the first I won't spoil any thing yet. This will hopefully be the first of multiple sagas.

Thank you to all the people who originally review this story. Please review this

P.S: Slight change in the text. Replaced guardian with God.


	2. Chapter 2

Saga 1: Son of a Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my ideas and my characters. Don't own DBZ wish I did but don't.

Chapter 2

Behind the Scenes and Birth

Kami stood there before Piccolo with a look of shock of his face. Of all the things that could have brought Piccolo to the Lookout, that was not what he had been expecting. Several yards away Mr. Popo had actually drop his watering pale; he had stopped his usual route of watering the flowers and other plants on the Lookout the moment that Piccolo had arrived. He knew that Piccolo had change a lot over the years, but he was still cautious around the once evil Namekian. But what Piccolo had said had certainly been a shock to the black skinned genie. So Popo said the only thing that came to his mind, "Oh my!" Though it held a great deal of emphasis and surprise, it came out only slightly louder than a whisper.

Mr. Popo was not the only one surprised by this revelation, Kami himself was surprised as well, could he have heard Piccolo correct? Did Piccolo, Once know as the Demon King, want to have and raise a child. "Could you repeat that one more time? I'm not sure I heard you right," Kami asked clearly not believing his ears had heard correct.

Piccolo, who had been silent for the few second that it took Kami to try and process what he had said, let out a low growl and repeated. "I have decided to become a father." This time the annoyance in Piccolo's voice was much clear.

Kami, then asked, "And you want my help in raising and teaching the child, correct?" Kami who was quickly getting over his shock knew that this was one of the most logical reasons Piccolo would come to him. To be honest, he felt some what honored that Piccolo had change enough to ask him to aid in some way to the raising of his child.

"Yes," Piccolo said. "This is probably the safest place to raise and train the child. Besides I want to keep the boy a secret until his training is some what complete. With some luck we won't have another threat until the boy is properly train."

Kami nodded his head slight. The Earth seemed to attract trouble over the past few years, what with Garlic Jr., Radtiz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Yes, the Earth seemed to be in trouble almost every year recently. And while Radtiz and Nappa were dead, that didn't mean that they could afford to take chances. Vegeta might go bad again, though Kami doubted that. He could just sense a certain change in the Saiyan Prince, which told him he would no longer be a threat. But Garlic Jr. was still out there, even trapped in the Dead Zone; he could possibly escape and once again become a threat to the Earth. Then, there was always the outside possibility that some new unknown threat would suddenly appear and threaten everything. He didn't tell Piccolo but he had already taken matters of increasing the Earths defense by convincing Chichi to allow Gohan to train. Though she didn't know it was Kami who convince her, but he had managed to do it. It was one of the small tricks he picked up over the centuries, placing minor suggestions into people's thought without them knowing. While he rarely used the ability because he thought it was unethical, he felt that this was a case where a little subterfuge was needed. With Gohan training combined with Piccolo's son being trained to protect the Earth would greatly increase Earth by these two events and even more once the human fighters had been revived.

He had, upon the end of the dual between Goku and Frieza on Namek, went to King Yemma's check-in-station and made arrangement for Krillin and Goku to go King Kai's Planet to receive more training. Imagine his surprise when he learned that Goku was alive. He chose to keep this information to himself, knowing that it would not do any good for Goku's friends to know, because at this point there was simply nothing that could be done about it. So, he chose to keep his mouth shut and continue to work behind the scene to improve the Earth's defenses. Kami shook himself from his inner thoughts and return his mind to Piccolo's request.

"Very well," Kami said. "You may use one of the spare rooms to house the egg until it hatches. Follow me." Were it anyone else, Kami might have had Mr. Popo show them to a room. But this was Piccolo and that combined with the interesting occasion for his arrival demand that he show Piccolo to the room himself. He already had a specific room in mind.

As Kami lead Piccolo into the inner part of the Lookout, Popo had finally gotten over his shock and went back to his work of tending to the Lookout. "Never a dull moment around here," he said more to himself than anyone else. "Not since Goku's first visit." That was true now that Popo thought about it. First Goku had come to train after beating the Demon King Piccolo, then the other human fighters to train for the Saiyan and now Piccolo was here to give birth to and train his son, never a dull moment.

* * * *

Inner working of Kami's Lookout

Piccolo causally followed Kami through the Lookout to the room that Piccolo would spit-up the egg that would hold his son. At least he considers it a male, since all Namekian have more male characteristic than female. Kami finally stop in front of a door, he opened it and lead Piccolo in.

The room was simple with white tiles on the floor and ceiling. The wall was a slight grey with a black running horizontally stripe. The room had an oval window that allowed one to look down on earth and also allowed light in. In the middle of the room was an almost bowl shaped dish that had piece of straw sticking out of it. Piccolo walked into the room to take a closer look at what appeared to be a nest. On closer inspection, the nest was already occupied. It came 7 white spheres that appear to be made of stone. At first, Piccolo thought that Kami had gathered together the inactive Dragonballs, however when he extended his sense to the sphere, he realizes what they were.

He turned to Kami and said "These are the…"

"The Black Star Dragonballs, yes," Kami finished for him. "Up until now I just kept them on the Lookout since they weren't active and the chances of us ever reuniting were slim. However they should be destroyed now, in case the time for our fusion should ever arise."

Piccolo gave only the smallest nodded. The Black Star Dragonballs were too power and dangerous to be left lying around and forgotten. Without a second thought, he fired his eye beams at each of the orbs attempting to shatter the orb, only to find that he could not destroy them. He sent a glance to Kami, looking for answer.

Kami looked slightly sheepish before speaking, "Do to their unique nature, the Black Star Dragonballs have to be destroyed by both our energies. That is the main reason that I didn't destroy them myself." With that said, the two Namekian prepare themselves and in perfect unison destroyed the cursed Dragonballs.

With that done, Piccolo prepared himself to spit out the egg that would house his heir. He began by focus his energy, much the way his father had the evil King Piccolo had when he had been born. He focused both his ki and the ki of Nail both together and molded them in to the proper form. Their combined energies began to blend together and begin the process of making a new Namek. Suddenly, Piccolo's throat began to swell. He tilled his head back and then threw his head forward and expelled an egg slightly larger than a football. The egg landed right in to the nest that once held the Black Star Dragonballs. Piccolo took a couple of deep breaths. The ki it had take to produce the egg was quite high, nearly half of his ki. He then proceeded to cross his leg while still standing, going in to his famous floating meditation form.

"I assume you will be staying here till the egg hatch?" Kami asked

"Yes," was Piccolo's reply as he closed his eye and began to mediate to assist in regaining his energy. Kami stared at Piccolo for a moment, before turning around and leaving. Several minutes after Kami left, Piccolo open one of his eye and slowly look over at the egg. After several second, he returned to his mediation. The only noticeable difference was a small smile that appeared on his face.

Author Note: Yes I am back from the dead. Sorry I haven't update sooner but I will try to start working on this story more. Also to clarify the time is this story take place is around two months after the fight with Goku and Freiza on Namek. The Namek Dragonballs are charging and since I can't remember the exact time they take to recharge I am making them have 180 days (6 months) recharge time because it will help with my story. Also my story will have several new characters appearing. The first being Piccolo's son but he will be far from the last. Also there will several extra sagas and some major plot changes.

What does everyone think about the Black Star Dragonballs being destroyed? I might try to do DBGT but as is already obvious it will be different.


	3. Chapter 3

Saga 1: Son of a Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my ideas and my characters. Don't own DBZ wish I did but don't.

Chapter 3

Training and Hatching

_On Kami's Lookout_

Kami stood on top of his lookout, looking out over the Earth. It had been several hours since Piccolo had spit out his egg and Kami could sense he had not move from the room in which he had set the egg. Night had fallen on the lookout, but there was no time to rest for Kami, he was currently thinking about the future. More specifically, he was thinking about the Earths safety in the future. As it stood now, once the rest of the Z fighters were revived, the Earth would have quite a few able body warriors to defend it.

_But what about the future,_ Kami thought to himself. While most of the Z-fighters would be able to fight for a good to two maybe even three more decades, what after that? While Gohan and Piccolo's son would be a good core group for the future defenders of Earth, more would be needed. So at the moment Kami stood at the edge of his lookout, scan the Earth itself to see if there was anyone in the next generation with potential to be a future defender of Earth. So far he had only managed to find one who fit the criteria he was looking for, that being young, pure hearted, and possessing the potential to defend Earth. He was about to give when his finally tuned sense suddenly focused on something. Yes another individual with potential to aid the Z-fighters. Kami sighed; _well two are better than nothing._

With that, Kami began to draw on a power deep from within himself. What Piccolo probably did not realize was that when they had destroy the Black Star Dragonballs, they had release the energy that they had stored in the Dragonballs and absorbed it back into themselves. For someone of Piccolo's strength it had probably only been slightly refreshing, but it had temporarily super charged Kami. Piccolo had unknowingly used all of the extra energy in the creation of his son. Kami however was using the energy he absorbed now. He used it to give his blessing to the two he had sensed. The same blessing that he had given Gohan when he was first born and would most likely give Piccolo's son when he hatched. Energy began swirl around him creating a bright white aura.

"**Megumi no** **Seishou,"** Kami said and in a brief flash of light the energy was gone as if it had never been there at all. Kami looked down at Earth and smiled already feeling better about the future of the Earth.

_Three Months Later_

_Near Mount Poaz_

It was sunny and peaceful in the valley near the Mount Poaz. The leaves in the tree were being blow by a gentle breeze and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. It was a place where you would not expect to find one of the most powerful being on earth, but this was indeed the case. Near the edge of a valley, beside a waterfall, a figure flowed.

Surrounded by a white aura, Son Gohan was truly a sight to behold. He was dressed in dark blue gi with a white sash. The style was the same as his mentor Piccolo. He had also started to wear weighted training cloths. However, rather than a weighted undershirt like his father or a weight cloak like Piccolo, he decided to use a more of a weight trench coat, very similar to the one worn by the Nail on planet Namek. It was the same white color as his sash, had no sleeves, and had Piccolo symbol on the back. It weighted around five hundred pounds. He had made the coat and training gi himself using the** Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu.**

As he floated there, sweat was running down his face because of the advanced kata he had just completed. Gohan still could not believe his mother had allowed him to continue training after returning from Namek, even if it had taken a lot of talking and arguing on Gohan's part. Eventually a compromise was worked out. He would study in the morning till lunch and train from lunch till dinner. It was not perfect but it was better than nothing. Gohan, after catching his breath, look up into the sky. Judging by the sun he had about hour left before dinner.

He decided to use one of the various training techniques that Piccolo taught him, meditation. As he descended from the sky, he came to a stop roughly two feet off the ground. He then crossed his legs and assume Piccolo's classic meditation form (floating above the ground, arms and legs crossed, eye closed, head bowed). As he closed his eyes he began to calm his mind down and draw on his ki. As he does this, the world around him faded away. Slowly even the sound of the raging waterfall faded as he dive deeper and deeper into his own mind to try and find the hidden power that he could only seem to use when he was truly enrage. As Gohan dove deeper and deeper into his mind, he could feel himself approach some type of barrier within his own mind. As Gohan begins to examine the barrier, he feels something behind it, something that was wild and powerful.

_Maybe this is my hidden power, _Gohan thought to himself. Using some of the mental exercise Piccolo had taught him, he tries to slowly bring down the barrier around this hidden part of his mind. As he does, he can feel whatever was behind the barrier begun to stir. As he continued to work on the barrier, he began to realize that he was making very little head way. Every time he got some of the barrier down it just seemed to repair itself. After a while, Gohan just gave up and decided to head home.

"Well," Gohan said to himself, "at least now I know where to look now." As he walked back home, he had no way of knowing that some small part of the barrier remained down. Not very much, but some and over the coming months, the barrier would continue to shrink as he would occasionally repeat his attempt to draw out more of his hidden power.

_Other world_

As training end for Gohan, in another realm where time didn't really have much of a meaning, training continued. On a small planet at the end of Snake Way, a battle royal was taking place. Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien were all going at each other with everything they had. When Krillin had arrived at the small planet four months ago, he had been surprised at how strong his friends had gotten. Back then Yamacha and Tien had been quite a bit stronger than he was, and Chaozu was not too far behind him. But that had changed rapidly over the past three months. The fight with Frieza had been a huge wake up call for Krillin. After swapping out his Saiyan Armor from Namek for his trade mark orange gi, he began push himself twice as hard as the others had been. In a matter three month, Krillin had managed to surpassed Yamacha and become equals with Tien.

At the moment all three were trying there hardest to win the three way spar. Off to the side, Chaozu was meditating to increase his psychic abilities. King Kai had turned out to be a huge help for Chaozu. As it turned out, King Kai possessed an incredible gift for both telepathy and telekinetic. Speaking of King Kai, the blue skinned kai was currently watching all of his students as they trained. He couldn't help but smile at thought of how powerful his students had become over the past couple of months. He was especially surprise at how far Krillin had come not only catching up to his friends in power, but learning the one technique that only one other student had ever learned, the **Genki Dama**.

Yes, Krillin had learned King Kai's greatest technique, whereas Tien and Yamacha could not. King Kai theorized that Krillin training as a monk in his younger days had aided the short warrior in being able to learn the proper way to channel the **reiki** properly to form the Genki Dama.

As the three ways battle continued, King Kai decided it was time to check and see just how far his student had come over the time they had been training with him. Taking a deep breath, King Kai yelled, "Time Out!"

The reaction was instant. Chaozu opened his eyes and looked at his blue sensei. Krillin, Yamacha and Tien's reactions were all the same. They all froze mid spar which cause King Kai to chuckle slightly since Tien had his fist pushing against Yamacha's face and Krillin foot was just inches away from hit Tien in the stomach. Over all the sight before him was quite funny from his prospective. The three fighters pull themselves together and walked over to the blue skinned Kai.

"What the deal, King Kai?" asked Yamacha.

"I think it about time to see how much progress you four have made with your training," replied the blue Kai. With that being said, the four humans lined up and prepared to power-up to full power.

"Okay you four, let's start out with just your base powers first."

The four humans nodded to King Kai, then all four clenched there fists and began to power-up. The first to reach his full base power was Chaozu, followed by Yamacha, and then Krillin and Tien. King Kai smiled at all of them, proud of the improvement that they had all made.

"Okay, guys now try it with your maximum **Kaioken**."

With a nod all four of the fighters were surrounded with a red aura. As each reached there maximum the planet itself was shaking because of there combined power. But through it all King Kai could not seem to remove the smile from his face.

_Kami's Lookout_

Deep inside of Kami's Lookout, Piccolo sitting cross legged mediating in from of his egg. It was not the same egg he had spit out three months ago. The egg was now roughly two and a half feet tall and a foot and a half wide.

Over the course of three months, Piccolo had been giving the egg infusions of his ki every couple of days. Though he was not certain, Piccolo believe the Kami also infused some of his ki into the egg, but he decided to ignore it, knowing that it would not cause any harm to the egg. Piccolo glanced up at the egg and thought: _It won't be long now._

Even as this thought passed through Piccolo's head, the egg began to crack. Piccolo was on his feet in an instant staring at the egg as the crack continued to spread and light began to shoot out of the cracks in the egg. When the crack had spread across the full length of the egg, the shell suddenly shattered and was accompanied by a flash of light.

As the light faded, Piccolo got his first good look at his child. The child looked like a mini Piccolo. He was crouched down his head resting on his knees with his eye closed. Suddenly his eyes shot open, revealing the same coal black as Piccolo. Slowly, the newborn Namekian stood up. At full height, he was only slightly shorter than Gohan. He looked around in confusion for a few second before his eyes locked on Piccolo. He took his first few steps toward Piccolo stopping about three feet from him. He looked at Piccolo for a second before understanding appeared on his face. He then said the word that brought a true smile to Piccolo's gruff face.

"Father…"

Piccolo's response was just as short and to the point.

"Crews…my son."

Author Note: I hope you guy like the changes and addition that I made to this chapter. I have decided that I will make my Kami more proactive. He is working more behind the scenes to protect Earth. So how do you like my foreshadowing in this chapter, both with the two individuals that received Kami's Blessing and with Gohan hidden power. So who do you guys think that the individuals will be who received Kami's blessing (here is a hint: one of them is from the series and the other is an original character as of now)? Another question is what is the power that Gohan is tapping into? Below is a list of the techniques used in this story so far as well as the power levels of everyone up until now. Also thanks to everybody who has read this and reviewed it.

Techniques/Skill list:

**Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu: **I don't know the exact translation, but it is basically the materialization technique that Piccolo uses to make stuff out of thin air. It is also used by the Kais. In this chapter, Gohan used it because Piccolo taught him how.

**Genki Dama**: Also known as the Spirit Bomb. This is Goku's ultimate technique (Now Krillin's as well), absorbing energy from nature**, **other living beings, and even stars. This move has been used several times with varying degrees of success.

**Kaioken**: A special technique developed by King Kai. It multiplies the user's strength by various degrees. It increase varies.

Kaioken = 1.5 times normal power

Double = 2 times normal power

Triple = 3 times normal power

And so and so forth until a person reaches Kaioken times 20 at which point, the user body can not take anymore no many how much training is done. Even when used below 20 times normal, the technique puts incredible strain on the user's body. If used improperly, it can cause more damage to the user body than the opponent that they are fighting.

Original Technique/Skill list:

**Megumi no** **Seishou ****(Blessing of Spirit): **Technique used by Kami and some of the previous Gods of Earth. It enables Kami to increase the potential of other though the use of slightly manipulating the ki of an individual. It is similar to what Guru did to Krillin and Gohan but with a slight difference. Guru bought out hidden power that Krillin and Gohan already had while Kami's technique makes it easier for a person to get stronger and increase their maximum potential. The technique can also not be used on someone over the age of eight.

Other term:

**Reiki**: spiritual energy used to form the Genki Dama. Also comely used by monk and priest to ward off demons.

Power Levels:

Before the story begins

Goku (Normal): 3,000,000

Goku (Super Saiyan): 150,000,000

Frieza (2.5%): 3,000,000

Frieza (100 %): 120,000,000

Chapter 3

Yamacha: 125,000

Yamacha (Double Kaioken) 250,000

Krillin 150,000

Krillin (Double Kaioken) 300,000

Tien 150,000

Tien (Double Kaioken) 300,000

Chaozu 90,000

Chaozu (Kaioken) 135,000

Gohan (In weighted clothes) 1,350,000

Piccolo (In weighted clothes) 1,900,000

Crews ?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Saga 1: Son of a Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my ideas and my characters. Don't own DBZ wish I did but don't

Chapter 4

Danger on the Horizon

_Eight Months Later_

_Near Mount Poaz_

Gohan signed as he lay down after a hard day of homework and training. The last year had been hectic to say the least for the seven year old half sayian. His trip to Namek, the battle with Frieza, training, thinking his father was dead only to find out that he was alive, and reviving all his friends with the Dragonballs. After it was learned that Goku, was alive and did not want to return to Earth at the moment, they used the dragonball to revive the dead Z fighters.

After some discussion, it was Krillin that decide to stay and train with King Kai. Since he had been the last to arrive, he decided to be the last one to leave. While all of this was being discussed, Vegeta decided that he would not allow Goku to get stronger while he while he waited for his return on Earth, getting weaker. The sayian prince made up his mind and while no one was looking Vegeta hijacked one of the Capsule Corp spaceships and left in search of Goku. Everyone was so caught up in the sight of the Namekian Dragon that by the time they noticed Vegeta was gone, he was already passed Mars.

After the other Z-fighters were revived, not much had happened. Yamacha stayed at Capsule Corp with Bulma, while Tien and Chaozu had left with Launch. Gohan had seen Tien and Launch having a private discussion shortly after the three eyed man had been revived. He had not heard the conversation, but Gohan was sure that there was more going on than neither were telling anyone.

For the next six months, Gohan had divided his time between homework (His mother demanded that he do it), training on his own, and visiting Dende. The two boys had become quick friend. Gohan told the Namekian boy about his life on Earth, the training with Piccolo, and the fight with the Saiyans. Dende told Gohan about what life was like on Namek. During these discussions, Dende tried to teach Gohan the healing technique that Dende had used on Namek. The power, despite what Gohan thought, was not a special ability that only Dende could use, but a special technique that could be learned by anyone. The **Chiyu Souhou, **as Dende called it, was very difficult to learn and despite Gohan being trained by a Namekian himself, he made little to no success with the technique. It didn't help that Dende had some trouble explaining how the technique was done. Apparently, since Guru taught Dende by simply implanting the knowledge into Dende's mind, he (Dende) had difficult explaining the technique. Even now, nine months later, the best Gohan could do was speed up his own natural healing and even that was not by much. He was a long way from actually being able to heal someone else. Still ever little bit could give him an advantage if there was ever another threat to Earth.

.Between training himself and training with and talking to Dende, six months sped by and then it was time for the Porunga to be summoned. The first wish was for Krillin to be revived. The short bald former monk appeared before all his friends and was greeted enthusiastically by his friend. He remembered it quite well:

_Flashback_:

**"Your wish is granted!"** said the Namekian Dragon, Porunga.

As soon as his words were finish Krillin appear in front of the Dragon. The former monk had a smile on his face as he saw all his friends were waiting for him.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he rushed up and hugged his adopted uncle. "Its great to have you back."

"It good to be back, kid," said Krillin. "Really good to be back."

As Krillin and Gohan separated and made their way over to the others, everyone finally got a good look at Krillin. Unlike the other Z-fighter, he was not revived with the clothes he had been wearing when he died; instead he was wearing his traditional orange gi with a blue undershirt. On the chest of the gi was the symbol of the Turtle Hermit, signifying that he had trained under Master Roshi. On the back of his gi was the symbol of King Kai, which signified that he had trained under the North Kai. The gi was nearly identical to the one Goku wore right after he finished his training with King Kai. The only other physical thing that was different about Krillin was that he had grown in height by about an inch.

After a second everyone finally sensed his power level and they were shocked by what they felt. While his power level was not as strong as Gohan's or Piccolo's, it was easily the strongest of the human by a good margin.

"Wow Krillin! Those six months of training with King Kai really help you improve," said Gohan impressed that his friend had gotten so strong while training with King Kai.

"You don't know the half of it Gohan." Krillin said with a secretive smile on his face."

_End of Flashback_

_And boy was Krillin right_, thought Gohan. In the weeks since Krillin had been revived, the two had been sparing regularly. Krillin had demonstrated that he was not to be taken lightly, as he beat Gohan on the first several spars. While the spars were now more even now, Gohan didn't know if Krillin could go high than a Kaioken times four which Krillin used with ease, but he thought it was more than likely.

_But that okay_, Gohan thought,_ even I am not going all out, _thinking about the technique he had created recently. He had not perfected it but it had come along way from a simple mediation exercise. _Maybe the others and I can get some training in at the get together tomorrow. _Bulma and his mom had decide to through a small picnic tomorrow as sort of a celebration the one year anniversary of Frieza's defeat and for everyone being wish back and alive. With those thoughts, Gohan closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, unaware of the danger that was slowly approaching earth.

_In space, heading toward Earth_

"How long until we reach Earth?" asked a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Estimated arrival time is eighteen hours my lord," came a high raspy voice from the short figure standing in front of a computer. Standing next to the figure was another figure that looked like a mirror image of the short figure.

"Excellent," replied the first figure. An evil smirk appeared on an oddly familiar looking face. _Soon I will gain the power to rule the universe._

"What so important about this backwater planet, my Lord?" asked a very tall and bulky figure who had up until this point remained silent. His gruff and deep voice sounded impatient.

"Surely you remember the transmission we intercepted from Frieza and his lackeys?" replied the man who was referred to as Lord.

"You don't believe that nonsense about some mystic artifact that can grant wishes?" replied the tall figure.

"Frieza seem to think it was true, so did that lapdog of his, Vegeta. So it is possible that there is some truth to it," replied the Lord. "And if not we can always use the planet as a new base of operations. With Frieza and his family in chaos after his defeat and the rumor of a possible rebellion on Frieza's home world, now is the perfect time to start beginning our own bid to take a little piece of Frieza's empire before he can get it back under control."

"Of course, my Lord," was the only reply.

_Kami's Lookout_

Kami looked out over his planet and not for the first time felt a tinge of dread coming over him. _Something bad is coming._ Kami thought to himself. _But are we ready for it?_ Kami sighed as turn from the edge of the lookout and made his way back to his palace. As he walked toward his palace, he was stopped by what sounded like thunder. He turned his head slightly and was greeted by the sight of two figures blurring across the lookout at each other. As they met, another thunder like crack was heard. Both figures became visible as they landed on the lookout.

The taller of the two figures was easily identified as Piccolo. He was no longer wearing his cape and mantle but his turban was still planted firmly on top of his head. He looked fine save for a few small tears on his gi. Standing across from him on the lookout was what could have been a miniature clone of the powerful Namekian. Crews had grown slightly over the last eight months. He could now easily stand eye to eye with Gohan, which put him at about four foot tall. He was dress in the same style and color gi as his father. The only difference was that instead of a weighted cape and turban, Crews wore a weighted white vest. However that had been discarded early on in the sparing match with his father. He was sweating heavily and trying to regain his breath.

Piccolo looked at his son preparing what would have to be his last attack. Crews was gathering every last bit of energy could to prepare his last attack. He knew that he still was not strong enough to beat his father, but during these spars he always when all out. Piccolo's eyes gleamed with pride as he watched his son prepare to try and end their little sparing match. It was the kind of pride that only a parent can have for their child. Crews raised both hands over his head with one hand slightly in front of the other. Energy began to crackle slight around his hands as he finished the technique.

"**Masenko Ha!" **Crews yelled as he fired the wave of gold energy strait at his father. Piccolo instead of firing his only wave to counter Crews's wave, focus some of his own energy into his hand block the blast much like Raditz had done to Goku's **Kamehameha **wave. As the blast hit Piccolo, it exploded throwing up a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Crews saw his father still stand with his hand held out in the same position he had been in just as the blast hit. As he looked at his father, his vision began to fade to black and he felt himself falling.

Just before he passed out completely, he felt someone catch him and heard his father voice say, "Don't worry son, I got you."

As Piccolo pickup his son, he cradle his son in his arms and began to carry the boy back to Kami's palace. As he passed Kami, he can't help but notice the odd smile on Kami's face. He growled slightly at the ancient Namekian, but made no move to change the way in which he was carrying his son. As Piccolo disappeared in to the palace, Kami look back at the horizon off the Lookout and slow his smile shifts from one of amusement to a genuine smile. Slowly he turns around and makes his way into his palace. His last thought as he enters is, _Yes, I do believe we are ready._

Techniques/Skill list:

**Chiyu Souhou **(Healing Touch): Technique used by Dende to heal various injuries. Despite the fact that Dende only gained this ability after having his powers awaken by Guru, this is just a very advance ki technique. Guru merely gave him the power and knowledge to do it. However because he learned this quicker way, Dende has difficulty teaching it to others. (This is a not really an original technique as I just gave a different name to a technique.)

**Kamehameha: **(Turtle Destruction Wave): Blue energy wave. Used by Goku, Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien. Gohan has yet to learn it.

**Masenko Ha: **(Demon Blast or Demon Flash): Yellow energy wave favored by Piccolo, Gohan, and now Crews. Lack the control of the Kamehameha, but make up for it with raw power.

Power Levels:

Gohan (with weights on): 1,600,000

Krillin (Base Power): 400,000

Krillin (Kaioken x 4): 1,600,000

Crews (tired from sparing with his father): 250,000

Crews (Masenko Ha): 300,000

Piccolo (not really trying): 500,000

Author Note: Well there it is, another chapter in the books and a villain on the way. I tried to keep who the villain a secret though there were several hints as to who it is. Try to guess who the villain is. Also what did you think of the spar between Piccolo and his son. Just so you know those power levels for Crews are not his maximum power level. Just in case there is any confusion. Read and review please.


End file.
